Shattered Souls
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Yoko and Kuronue find themselves confronted by a most intriguing, sad miko. What happened in her past to make her that way? And why do they find themselves wanting to learn more about his mysterious woman? YokoKagKur
1. A Soul's Mourning

Hey, guys! Well, I was listening to a song and it was really depressing and I became inspired to write a depressing fic. Don't worry, the whole thing won't keep you an emotional wreck or anything. But it will be quite sad at first. Anyway, this is the first chapter and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Soul's Mourning

A tall, slender woman slowly meandered her way through the dark city streets of her village in Feudal Japan. Her face never wavering from the cool, emotionless look, continued to observe the quiet city. On her back she carried a long bow and a quiver of wooden arrows with specially made tips. She also carried a sword on her right hip, which contrasted greatly against the darkened night sky.

The woman's eyes slowly traveled upward until she was casually observing the night sky. The stars shone bright, twinkling with their merry light. The woman let a small smirk cross her lips as she realized her soul had once shone like that, had once loved with all her might. There was a time when she was happy and content and felt oh so right with the world. But she'd been so young, so very, very young. She wasn't old; just barely 25, but if you looked closer, her eyes told a different story.

Those eyes had seen horrors that no one, young or old, should ever view. She had the eyes...of a war vet, destroyed and bitter. Those timeless eyes had watched as the people and friends, lovers and enemies, died. She'd watched as her two best friends had confessed their love of each other, only to die two days later wrapped in each other's arms. She'd watched as the man she'd come to love, first as a friend, then as maybe more...and then....as a brother and protector. Inuyasha, she sighed closing her eyes, not allowing the tears to fall through.

She'd been here ever since the well mysteriously closed up, as the protector and miko of the village, and the bearer of the Shikon no Tama....the whole Shikon no Tama. Her staff clinked and the bells jangled with every smooth unhurried step she took, as sleep once again evaded her senses. She glanced around searching for any demon threats or dangers, but the night was calm.

She allowed her eyes to travel down to the jewel hanging harmlessly around her neck. She picked it up gently in her hand, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. How harmless it looked, as it lay there, silent as ever. But she knew different, she knew how many countless men, women, and demons fell....and all for a damn jewel. Her hand clenched painfully around the jewel as her fingernails dug little crescent moons into her palms, but she paid it little head. The pain would never be as great as the burden she carried on her back...the burden of living alone, of not dying when she was supposed to...of not being able to save...them. Her family.

It wasn't right, she thought. Her friends, who had become like family, had all died, save one, she thought. Shippo had been the only survivor besides her self and Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru. Sometimes he was the only thing that kept her going. Whenever she felt like giving up, like killing herself and ending her endless suffering, one smile, one clumsily drawn picture, one kiss, one hug from him was all it took.

Kagome walked along, her thoughts, as they always were, centered on her friends and what should have been. Miroku...Sango, they should have been here; to live, to love, to raise their family. Instead they had left...to some place she knew she couldn't follow. And Inuyasha....hew brother, protector, best friend. He should be with her, arguing, eating roman, anything other than where he was. They'd all left. Kagome gasped painfully as the tears filled her eyes again. This time, she didn't bother holding them back. Sometimes crying helped, and right now...maybe she needed it. But...it wasn't fair. They were her friends. Your friends are supposed to be yours, to love and protect. They're not supposed to leave....you, and all for the sake of a little jewel.

Kagome dried her tears gently, using the back of her hand and walked on into the night. She'd been here for the past five years after Keade had died of old age. And since she and Shippo never had anywhere else to go, they had been designated as the village's protectors. And it was okay. It made her feel....less guilty. As she finished her nightly rounds, Kagome glanced at the sky again, noting the absence of the moon. The New Moon. Inuyasha would be human. She wondered it he turned human in heaven. She hoped he was happy. She hoped they were all happy. But most of all, she hoped they didn't blame her.

Noticing a distinct foreign chill in the air, Kagome calmly accepted that the night was on edge. Something was waiting...and observing. She wasn't worried. Too many countless demons came for this useless jewel; her burden and curse. She would deal with it as she always did. Without remorse, without fear, and most of all....without her family.

* * *

The two demons had been watching the silent miko for hours now. They had been traveling through the area and some had casually heard about a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. They heard about it many years ago, but never gave it any thought. After all, they were both powerful enough. They didn't need the aid of a jewel to increase their power, especially when it wasn't a whole jewel.

Of course, over the past few years, word had spread that the jewel was complete and that it was now guarded by a strange unknown female....a miko. Intrigued about the jewel and the woman, both demons had sought to increase their knowledge and had come to investigate. It took awhile but after several months and countless lower-class demons slain, they'd both been led to here, to this village.

They'd sat in silence for hours, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get closer. They'd watched as a silent woman emerged from a hut and began making rounds around the tiny village. They noted she smelled human, but had the distinct smell of another kistune. She carried a bow and quiver of arrows, proving the theory she was a miko. But, one thing they hadn't counted on was her use of other weapons. She carried a sword at her hip and when she walked, her staff jingled, the noise carrying through the silent night.

When they smelled tears, they observed her holding something and staring at it. They couldn't tell from this angle, but....they knew. It had to be the Shikon no Tama. However they were curious to note that while the woman had been clenching it, the faint scent of blood flickered over the wind.

They'd decided to follow her as it was apparent she was finished for the evening. She had made her way towards a fairly large wooden home. She'd cautiously looked behind her and both wondered if maybe she knew they were there the whole time. But the woman seemed unconcerned as she turned back and headed into her home. It was time....time to see this view that made demons go hungry with greed. Countless demons had used the jewel and tainted it with their own lust for power and now it was time to see what all the fuss and death was about.

Waiting until they were sure she was asleep, the demons stealthily crept into the village and stood in front of her door. They were about to step through when a soft, steady voice made their hearts pound with fear. "I know what you want," the voice whispered. "Come in and I will show you."

* * *

I'm going to stop it there. I wanted to get the first part out before starting on any dialogue. It was supposed to make you feal something...preferably sad. If it did, well good. I wanted to write soemthing that made you feel something other than happiness or even craziness. Most of my stories gaven't been very angsty except for maybe Where They Go We Can't Follow, and that is only the beginning. Instead I want my whole story to depress you, yet at the same time, it will get lighter, as it will have romance. I haven't totally decided on the pairings but if you've read any of my other stories you'll know it is a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover. So anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll update soon.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Unforgiving Memories

Hey, guys I wanted to update and get their first meeting out of the way. Kagome comes face to face with demon bandits and also has some unpleasant reminders of the past. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter 2

Unforgiving Memories

As the two demons made their entrance, Kagome lifted an eyebrow as she studied them seriously. She was sitting in a chair at a small table, her head held in her hands and her eyes dark and mysterious. The first to enter was a tall and elegant silver kitsune. He was dressed in a white kimono type outfit which seemed to fit him like a glove on his toned body. A bat demon followed, cloaked in black, wearing a black tattered hat. He was swinging a ruby pendant set in gold back and forth casually. Ah, now she knew who they were. She had heard from traveling humans and mercenaries about two bandits, who were both mysterious and deadly. She'd been amused at the time, if not fascinated. After all, everyone needs a good thief to keep them on their toes.

However, she didn't know quite how to deal with these two. Lower class oni, she could handle. But demon bandits? It was certainly a challenge, one she looked forward to. The two demons were now standing nervously in front of her door, both regarding her with a strange questioning curiosity. She met the kitsune's eyes first, gazing into his golden orbs, as a momentary flash of pain rushed through her. Inuyasha's eyes had been gold, too. And, once again, she was reminded of his death...and there failure.

He was staring at her, his ears flickering in her direction, proving his interest was piqued. She let her eyes trailed to the bat demon and she regarded him a little more curiously. She'd never really met any demons that looked like him before. The only one's she'd ever encountered had been cold and ruthless, preferring to eat human flesh.

"Woman," it was the kistune who spoke first. "You possess the Shikon no Tama, do you not?" he asked, his voice a slow purr which made her want to shiver.

She nodded but didn't reply.

"Why would you, protector of such a jewel....invite two demons into your home?" it was the bat who spoke next.

"Because you are no threat," the whispered words were caught easily enough, both slightly offended.

"You mean to tell us, you do not fear us, miko?" Yoko demanded.

"No," she answered staring him in the eyes. Ah, a challenge indeed. Before he could make another reply, Kagome spoke again. "Why have you come here?"

"We seek the jewel known as the Shikon no Tama?" Yoko said, coldly.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "What use do you have for such a thing when you are surely more powerful than most?"

"It is not the jewel itself we seek," the bat spoke softly, his voice a little louder and softer.

"It is knowledge you seek then?" she asked raising an eyebrow. This was a first.

When both demons nodded, she got quiet and thoughtful. "I see," she whispered. She fingered the jewel underneath her shirt. Whenever she was thinking she found herself rubbing the jewel. She watched as both demons observed her, cold and calculated. "Would you like to sit down?" she finally asked, noticing they were both still standing.

"Will you tell us about the jewel?" The soft spoken question came from the bat again. Kagome casually let her eyes wander to him, as she met and held his gaze boldly. He appeared to be a ruthless killer, at first glance, a dangerous adversary if she ever fought him. But, his aura, showed that he was also capable of feelings and emotions, and kindness. Maybe it was time she told someone the story, the real story of the Shikon. Not the falsehoods everyone claimed to speak of. But they didn't know. They hadn't been thee. They hadn't witnessed what she had, suffered the way she had. After all, she would know. The Shikon no Tama was her cross to bear.

Without blinking, she nodded, "yes." She motioned for both demons to sit across from her. They were hesitant at first, but both wanted answers. And for some reason, they felt they could trust her. When they were seated both parties observed each other for a spell. Before anyone could speak, a soft cry startled the demons as Kagome jumped up. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back. Please stay. I wish to...talk." She was gone before anyone could make a move.

"Well, Yoko, what do you think?" Kuronue asked his partner and best friend as his eyes followed the miko's path from the room.

"I think we have found more of a mystery in her, than with the jewel," Yoko remarked. "I can't explain it, but there is something about her."

"She seems...lonely," Kuronue added. "It is her eyes and her aura...they are...crying."

The two demons sat and pondered this strange enigma before the woman returned carrying a small demon child in his arms.

"A kitsune?" Yoko asked, before he could stop himself.

Kagome sat down at the table gently, careful not to wake to bundle in her arms again. She smiled gently at the two demons before shifting Shippo in her arms so they could observe him. "This is my son, Shippo. He is my adopted kit....a kitsune like you," she nodded to Yoko.

"A miko caring for a demon?" Kuronue asked, somewhat amazed.

A brief smile touched her face as she looked down at the little fox in her arms. She gently touched his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. "It is easy to love," she replied. "Even for a miko, of a demon-child."

"Who are you, woman?" Yoko asked intrigued at the oddity seated before him.

Kagome glanced at him, before chuckling quietly. "Someone who wishes for freedom," she whispered under her breath. "My name is Kagome," she said. "And you two?" The little kitsune made a small choking sound in his throat and began thrashing in Kagome's arms. Both demons were stunned when she held him tighter and began making cooing noises under her breath, similar to a mother demon's.

"I am Yoko Kurama," Kurama stated, glancing at the kit in her arms. "This is my partner Kuronue."

Kuronue nodded at her, and she nodded back. The kit began to quiet down and Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She grimaced slightly and apologized. "Sorry about that. Shippo still has terrible nightmares."

Yoko let a gentle smile trace his lips. "It is quite all right. You are very good with him," he observed.

"Thank you," she whispered back, surprised at the compliment. "So, what exactly do you want to know about the jewel?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Both demons shrugged. "We really don't know. We had been passing through when we heard it was whole again," Kuronue started to explain.

"But you don't want it for its power?" Kagome asked.

"We would never resort to something as cowardly as a jewel to make us more powerful," Yoko said almost angrily.

Kagome regarded them before replying, "Then you two are among the few." She got up and set the little kit down on a soft couch and began pacing. "You two are two of the first demons I've ever known who never wanted the power of the jewel for yourself. And for that," she stopped to stare pointedly in their eyes, "I must commend you. You two are very honorable, even for a couple of thieves. Even Inuyasha wanted the jewel at first."

Both demons were stunned that she had just complimented them, before the last statement was brought to their attention. "Inuyasha, you mean the hanyou who was rumored to be the strongest half-breed?" Yoko asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, faltering a few steps in her pacing. "He was , as well as a few others."

"Miko," Kuronue began before Kagome shot him a frosty look.

"My name is Kagome. Use it, please."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend," Kuronue said softly, his eyes softening with an apologetic look.

"It is all right," she whispered. Yoko and Kuronue noted the far-off look in her eyes.

"Anyway, Kagome, Yoko and I truthfully don't know much about the jewel, only that it has the power to strengthen demons. What can you tell us about it?" Kuronue asked.

"I can tell you many things," she replied. "Where it came from, what happened to it....what happened to the people who died for it." Her eyes became hard and closed off and harder than hell to read. But nevertheless both demons were becoming too intrigued by this woman and her secrets. They wanted to know more, about the jewel...about her.

Kuronue took her hand and urged her to sit down with them, before staring into her eyes. "Will you tell us?" he asked seriously. "Everything?"

She stared into his eyes and suddenly felt the urge to spill, to tell them everything. She'd been alone for the longest time and her heart ached at the chance to blurt out everything she'd been through. For some reason, she felt she could trust them with everything. And, she realized, she wanted to.

She turned and met Yoko's eyes, so like Inuyasha's yet different. They were both sitting there awaiting her decision and before she knew it, she had already decided. "Yes, I will tell you," she whispered.

She began speaking, surprised at how the words seemed to flow from her mouth, and at how detached she felt. "It started with a battle between a 100 demons and one powerful miko named Midoriku...."

* * *

I'm going to stop it there, because the next chapter is going to be the explanation of the jewel. And then I'll probably add in what happened to Kagome to cause her to be so sad and unreachable. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please please please R/R! It gives my joy to know what you guys think. It also causes me to update faster.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Tragedy Of The Soul

Hey, ya'll! I'm updating! What do you guys think of that? Anyway, this chapter is Kagome's explanation of the Shikon no Tama. It will be about two chapters long because I'm going to do something interesting which I hope will be somewhat original. Anyway, here you guys go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha....or do I?

* * *

Chapter 3

Tragedy of the Soul

"In her day, Midoriko was the most powerful miko, and it was said that she had the power to purify an entire demons soul in less than a second," Kagome explained. Both demons were sitting and listeningattentively with widened eyes and pounding hearts. "And so it was that during one such powerful battle, an evil demon, which was in fact a collection of lesser demons all rolled into one package, attacked the powerful Midoriko. They fought for days on end,during whichnoside could ever gain the upper hand; until in a last ditch effort to save herself, Midoriko thrust out her soul through her heart, which in turn entrapped her opponent within what is now known as the Shikon no Tama. The small jewel was discovered in a cave, where it was then protected for years by a village of Taijia?"

"Demon slayers?" Yoko asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but eventually the burden became too much for them and the jewel was passed down to a miko believed to be pure of heart and soul. The slayers searched for one such miko and finally found a protector in a woman known as Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and neither Yoko nor Kuronue missed the frigid tone of Kagome's voice.

"From the sound of your voice, I take it she was not so....pure as everyone thought," Kuronue surmised.

Kagome grimaced, before her face went blank again and she continued tonelessly. "She was....at first. She was, after all, a miko and she had pride in the fact that they had chosen her as the jewel's protector. But," Kagome's eyes darkened, "over time the strain and the burden began to wear heavily on her soul. It was during this time that she met and befriended the hanyou, known as Inuyasha." Kagome's voice hitched. "It wasn't long before both began viewing each other in....more permanent outlooks. Both eventually fell in love and Kikyo had decided that she was going to give the jewel to Inuyasha; for you see since Inuyasha was a half-breed, he'd been pretty much an outcast his whole life. It was through his original intension to steal the jewel from her, that they met.

"Because he wanted to become a full demon, is that correct?" Kuronue interrupted.

Kagome shot him a small smile. "Yes, that's exactly right." Kuronue smiled back.

"Anyway, things have a way of never turning out the way they were originally planned," Kagome started again. At her serious tone both demons straightened in their seats and leaned closer. "You see Kikyo wanted to become an ordinary woman, and although she thought she loved Inuyasha, she couldnever truly accept him for who and what he was; for she was a miko and protector of the Shikon no Tama, and he was a demon and not even full, but half. But...if Inuyasha wished on the jewel to become human, the jewel would disappear and Kikyo could live, as an 'ordinary' woman."

"So what happened?" Yoko asked eagerly.

"Something unplanned....and evil," Kagome whispered, her words stated with frightening intensity. "On the day that Kikyo was to give up the jewel, she was brutally struck down by Inuyasha."

"He killed her?" Kuronue and Yoko asked at the same time their eyes widening at this shocking turn of events.

"But, why would he do something like that?" Yoko asked suddenly. "She was going to give it to him anyway, wasn't she?"

"She was," her whispered words were spoken so softly at first it was hard to hear her. She shook her head and her eyes cleared as she finally looked up and continued. "After that, Inuyasha went on a rampage and stole the jewel from the protective temple and began to make off with it. You see that tree out there?" Kagome stood up and pointed to a far off tree that even from far away stood taller than its brothers. Yoko and Kuronue moved behind her and glanced in the direction she was pointing. "That is the Goshinbou, the God Tree, a very ancient and wise tree. It has seen many hardships and has stood for more than 500 hundred years."

"I wondered what that was," Yoko murmured.

"Then you felt it?" Kagome asked shooting him a glance.

"Felt what exactly?" Kuronue asked.

"Well, I can't really explain," Yoko frowned thoughtfull. "It is just the fact that there was some weird energy surrounding it...almost like a-."

"Miko's power?" Kagomeconcluded and Yoko just nodded. "That tree was where Kikyo pinned Inuyasha after he tried to get away with the jewel?"

"Kikyo was still alive?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes," Kagome smirked. "But not for long. She used up what little energy she had when she shot the arrow, which only ended up securing him in a dead sleep for 50 years, and so she didn't have the strength left to heal herself. Kikyo died minutes later and the jewel was eventually burned with her body," Kagome finished.

Yoko whistled under his breath. "Such tragedy."

"Yes," Kagome whispered. "I suppose it was."

"So, what happened?" Kuronue asked. "Obviously you are in possession of the jewel now so how, after being burned with Kikyo's remains, did you come to possess it?"

"This is where the story gets a little bit confusing," Kagome sighed. She didn't really know how to explain how she'd come to be here. She began rubbing circles on her temples in an attempt to get her thoughts straight. "About ten years ago a mysterious girl appeared at the same village where Kikyo had perished. She was young and frightened and didn't know where the hell she was.She claimed shewas from the future."

"The future?" Yoko and Kuronue raised their eyebrows doubtfully.

Kagome shot them a glare. "I assure you that what I tell you is the truth, for I am that girl. She is me, I am her. I am from 500 years in the future."

"But-but how?" Yoko asked, still not quite believing her.

Suddenly Kagome got a great idea. "Would you demons believe me if I could prove it?" she asked, calmly.

Okay, now Yoko was interested as one slim silver eyebrow rouse in curiosity. "How?"

"I can show you," she explained.

"And how can you do that, if you don't mind me asking, Miko-sama?" Kuronue asked.

"Please, there is no need for formalities with me," Kagome spoke. "I am just Kagome. I would prefer it if you would both use it."

"But you are a miko, are you not?" Kuronue questioned. "Most mikos go by a strict code and like to be respected."

"Have you figured nothing out?" Kagome's eye flashed heatedly as sheglared at him. "I am not your typical miko. If I was, I never would have let you two in here. I would have purified you the instant I felt you watching me."

"Wait a second," Yoko interrupted. He swung his gaze around to meet with her eyes. "You knew we were here." It was more a statement than a questions and she knew it. "The whole time?"

Kagome's mouth just barely curved as she answered, "yes."

Both demons gaped.

"Anyway, we can talk about this later. For now, are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Yoko asked.

"Go where?" Kuronue continued.

"You'll see." Before either demon could move, Kagome had quickly grasped a hold of both their hands and in seconds, all three were had disappeared within the blink of an eye.

(Should I stop here and be mean and add in a cliffie? :::glances around as viewers brandish their sticks and stones in an attempt to make itknown that stucks and stones really do hurt more than words::: Well, all right. Here you go.)

* * *

"Let go, woman!" Yoko cried and backed away as they reappeared. He quickly moved away from her as he thought maybe she was trying to purify him or something. "Hey wait a second." Yoko looked around before sniffing curiously. Instantly his face froze and his mind blanched, his eyes going a little swirly eyed. Beside him Kuronue was looking quite shocked as he too was looking around. 

"You!" Yoko cried pointing at Kagome who was standing there looking lost and forlorn. Noticing her sad puppy face Yoko couldn't help but lessen the tone of his voice when he asked, "where have you brought us?" He started to advance on her about to ask if she was all right.

"My home," Kagome whispered. He paused at her whispered words. "This is my home."

"You-you're home?" Kuronue asked. "But you said your real home was in-."

"The future?" she finished for him, a smile beginning to grow.

Kagome's face began to grow in animationand within minutes she had smiled the first true smile she'd shone during these past five long years. Both Kuronue and Yoko were shocked by her expression and couldn't help butthink how beautiful she looked when she truly smiled. Her smile left within moments as she realized that she wasn't truly home, just merely viewing it. "Follow me," she whispered and began climbing some odd stairs. That's when they realized they were in some kind of....well? They had no choice but to follow her up.

Kuronue instantly spread his wings and flew out, as Yoko made to follow. Kagome was shocked as half way up, she felt the arms of the kitsune pull her gently to him as he was passing by. Kagome couldn't help but blush. It had been a long time since someone, anyone besides Shippo, had touched her, let aloneembraced her. Once they reached the top, Kagome pulled away hastily muttering a small, "thank you."

_Now, why'd I do that? _Yoko questioned himself as he released her. Noticing the questioning look from his best friend, Yoko shrugged confusedly before following Kagome who was making her way across the shrine. Hearing a loud blaring sound from somewhere, made Yoko cringe in pain. Not wanting to stand out here any longer in this strange new world without a guide, he hastened his movements and was behind her within seconds, Kuronue following second later.

* * *

Okay, I'll stop here. So now you know where she is. And don't worry. I'll explain how this is possible in the next chapter. Before I said the well closed up and it did. You'll see what I mean next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thanks to those of you who already reviewed. I thank you. Please feel free to review again. I love all you guys!!!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. The Burden of the Shikon no Tama

Hey everyone. Yes, I'm updating again! Just to let you know the first part of this chapter will have a few funny moments. This is to prepare yourselves because the second part of this chapter is a lot harsher and you will see what happened to Kagome to make her so unemotional. Anyway, thanks for everyone's reviews so far, only there haven't been as many as I thought there would be. But, oh well, hope you guys like this new edition.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Burden of the Shikon no Tama

"So, this is the future, huh?" Kuronue asked as both demons stood on either side of the trembling miko. She was stnding in front of her door and she could just barely make out her mother's laughter, her little brother's complaining and her grandfather's wild stories. Kagome looked shell-shocked and hollow and Kuronue took a curious glance at her after she didn't respond.

"Yes," she barely whispered. Her eyes hardened and she stood ram-rod straight. "Okay, before we begin, just a few pointers. One, we are not really here, merely manifestations of outselves."

"You mean we're-." Yoko started.

"Yes."

"We're dead?!" Yoko freaked out. "Woman, you killed me!"

"No, Yoko, wait-," Kagome tried to explain.

"Woman, you killed Kuronue!" his eyes filled with hot fire.

"No, that's not what-."

"You killed yourself!!"

Kagome looked to Kuronue who had immediately known what she was talking about and was covering his mouth with his hand, holding back the laughter at his friend's expense. Kagome shot him a glare. "Do something!" she hissed.

Kuronue sighed and turned his eyes to his friend who was busy ranting about being killed while he was one of the most skilled and lethal bandits around and how he'd been killed by a miko that carried the Shikon no Tama. "Um, Yoko, I think what she meant to say was that we are merely physical aspects of our bodies. In a sense we are not really here, merely observing."

"...And you...wait! What was that?" Yoko asked of Kuronue.

Kagome and Kuronue looked at Yoko as he calmed himself. Kagome rolled her eyes before stepping past him and merely walking through her screen door, without opening it. Kuronue smirked at his best friend and muttered, "you really are a baka," before following after Kagome in the same manner.

Yoko glared at the closed door, before racing after his partner and the miko.

Once inside Kagome quickly explained the rules again. "Okay, we are in my home and you cannot touch anything. My family will be unable to see, hear, or smell us, so we are pretty safe unless anyone has enough spiritual amount of energy to see us. Any questions?"

Both demons shook their heads and Kagome took a huge breath and walked through a door, immediately appearing before her family eating dinner. Kuronue and Yoko followed next and glanced around with great interest. "This is my family," Kagome pointed out each of her members. "In a minute, I should be coming along."

"But, you're right there," Yoko pointed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "One thing I forgot to mention was, we're in the past; my past. This is where I started out and we will continue to follow my younger self as her journey progresses." Just then Kagome stiffened as a much younger Kagome came barreling through the door and passing right through the spirit Kagome. (From this point on I'll be calling the future Kagome Rei-Kagome, for spirit Kagome because she is in a sense as spirit). Both Kuronue and Yoko watched as the younger Kagome began talking to her family, her animated features much different than Rei-Kagome's. It was amazing to see this much innocence and purity.

Suddenly Yoko began playing with one of the appliances, which turned out to be a microwave. Before Kagome or even Kuronue could stop him he began pressing buttons rapidly. "Kagome what is this marvelous contraption?" Yoko asked in fascination.

"Yoko, stop it!" Rei-Kagome shrieked and raced towards him to get him to stop.

"It's a demon!" her grandfather cried as her family watched the buttons on the microwave clicking seemingly by themselves. In an instant, the trio froze, before Kagome's mother smacked her grandfather on the head with a wooden stirring spoon.

"Oh, stop it, it is not a demon!"

"Okay, so maybe your right.Yep, it's probably just defective," the old man proclaimed.

"Defective?" Yoko cried, momentarily forgetting that they couldn't see him.

Kuronue appeared next to Kagome and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Perhaps bringing him here wasn't the best decision," he murmured.

Kagome stared at him in shock, before she began to giggle lightly as both she and Kuronue watched Yoko with sweat drops as he attempted to hit the old man. Finally Yoko settled down and watched as first past-Kagome's brother left out the door. Past-Kagome left and returned in her old school uniform, which Yoko immediately began drooling over. He was about to reach over and lift up the back as past-Kagome began to leave, before a hand slapped his away.

He pulled his hand away in time to see Rei-Kagome standing over him her fist raised high in the air to strike away his perverted advances, a small blush rising on her face. "You're lucky, we haven't much time, or else you really would be dead," she warned before sweeping past him and following her past self. Kuronue quickly followed after her once again, shooting a smirking glance at his partner.

Yoko muttered curses and followed after the two.

* * *

Over the course of a couple hours, the trio followed past-Kagome on her journey into the past. They'd watched as she'd been pulled into the well, fallen into the past, and discovered Inuyasha. Rei-Kagome's eyes had watered a couple of times as she'd watched Inuyasha and her past-self argue, become friends, and eventually fall in love, fall out of love, and adopt each other as brother and sister. They had also been surprised when Lord Sesshomaru had showed up, at first attempting to steal Inuyasha's sword, and eventually becoming allies with his brother towards the final battle.

Until at last they were standing in the battle field where in a few minutes, Kagome would lose her family.

"So, where are we now?" Kuronue asked, as all three stood overlooking a wide field filled with beautiful flowers of all kind. It was a shame that in a few minutes all those pretty flowers would serve as burial markers.

"This is where I die," Kagome whispered softly.

Both Kuronue and Yoko gaped at her, before she began walking towards the middle of the field. She stood staring over the field for a few minutes, neither demon moved or spoke, as they knew she was remembering. Her hair flowed like a raven's as it tumbled freely down her back, as she tilted her head up to the warm sun letting it fall over her skin. Finally she turned to them, her eyes filled with unshed tears she refused to let fall. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Both demons could only nod as they stared entranced as in the blink of an eye, demons swarmed the field, the sky darkened, the sun left...and evil reigned.

The battle raged on for hours as past-Kagome's friends and allies attempted to beat back the masses. Sango, along with Kirara, were the first to fall. They'd been fighting Sango's brother and Sango refused to kill her brother. Kirara had been guarding Sango to her last breath until she was overcome by exhaustion and too many wounds.

"Sango," Rei-Kagome whispered as she witnessed her adopted sister's fall. She closed her eyes and swayed on her feet, as Kuronue wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders to hold her steady. Miroku followed next after witnessing his love's death, he'd fought his way to her side and released his wind tunnel, sweeping in the many demons and poisonous bees he could. He fell next to her and in his last breaths whispered that he loved her, before wrapping himself behind her and falling into death with his beloved. "Miroku," Rei-Kagome whispered, her hands reaching out to touch those she could no longer reach.

She began to fall now as Yoko moved to catch her. "Kagome!" he cried, searching into her blank eyes as she continued to watch the scene. "Kagome!" he shook her shoulders, trying to bring her out of her trance. His eyes met Kuronue but both had no idea how to help her; in all their years they'd never witnessed such brutality and evil it was becoming much clearer why she was acted the way she did now.

Rei-Kagome was only remembering and was too lost in her devastating memories as she could barely hear Kuronue and Yoko calling to her. The battle waged on until it came down to Kagome, with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing guard over her, as they attempted to take down their last opponent, Naraku.

"Kagome, stay back!" Inuyasha cried as he rushed forward and tried to slash through Naraku's spider body. He was thrown back and crashed into the ground as Sesshomaru launched his attack next, but even he proved fruitless and was knock to the ground with a loud crash. "Mama!" Shippo's little voice cried as his mother was left unguarded and attacked by one of Naraku's arms.

Yoko and Kuronue had given up trying to help Rei-Kagome and were simply staring in horror at the brutal scene. They stared in shock as the little kitsune ran from his safe hiding place and placed himself in front of Kagome who was leaning heavily on her side. "Shippo!" she screamed. "Go, get out of here!" she hissed to him.

"But, mother," he whispered his eyes swimming with tears.

"Go!" she cried again, the tears beginning to poor helplessly down her face.

He nodded helplessly. As he ran away the whispered words left her mouth and traveled over to the young kit, sending warmth through his body, despite the harsh surroundings. "I love you, my son....be safe."

Inuyasha fell next, and it was, the most awful thing she'd ever witnessed. How her first real friend in this era had eventually fallen to the one who'd slain his love so many years ago. Rei-Kagome stared as she watched his body fall from a deadly blow to the torso. She watched as her past-self ran up to the fallen hanyou and pulled him desperately into her lap.

Rei-Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and made a move to get up. She had to see him one last time, even if she couldn't touch him or save him. Before Kuronue or Yoko could protest Rei-Kagome was up and running over to her best friend and watching as her past self cried and cried and eventually blamed herself for his and all her friends' deaths.

Yoko and Kuronue appeared slowly behind Kagome as they listened to Inuyasha's final words.

"Please," Inuyasha coughed as past-Kagome placed his head in her lap, the tears streaming like water falls. "Please...don't..cry. You know I hate it when you do."

Past-Kagome smiled a watery smile. "Oh, Inuyasha, please don't leave me, brother!" She cried.

Inuyasha reached a hand up and ran it through her hair and past-Kagome closed her eyes leaning into his gentle touch. "Please, don't be sad," Inuyasha whispered. "This was the way it was supposed to end. Now I can finally...be...free. With Kikyo." Inuyasha closed his eyes and drew his last breath as Kagome uttered her last words to him.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. Be happy with Kikyo. You deserve it. I love you my brother, my best friend," she whispered. Inuyasha lay still and past-Kagome gave a mourning cry before falling over onto his body hiding her face in his familiar fire-rat kimono.

Rei-Kagome stood still, a silent statue as she remembered his and her final conversation as Kuronue and Yoko and bowed their heads in silence as Kagome mourned. The sound of laughing caused all three to turned to the laughing kuro-hanyou who was rapidly descending on past-Kagome.

At the sight of the cause of all her pain, Rei-Kagome became enraged and went to attack him, falling right through him and collapsing in a heap on the ground. She lay there weeping as neither Kuronue nor Yoko made a move to help her up.

Kagome sat up on her own and watched as her past self had become so enraged she'd managed to seriously damage Naraku, who fled after realizing he was to badly damaged to continue fighting.

And with that Yoko and Kuronue suddenly found themselves back in Kagome's hut. Kagome who was back as well, continued to lie on her back. Suddenly she was screaming in anger, pounding her small fists into the ground.

"Why!" She cried. "Why wasn't I able to save them! They were my family! We were supposed to be happy together! You weren't supposed to...die," she whispered.

Kuronue looked at his friend before slowly approaching her and attempting to help her sit up. He stared into her crying eyes as Yoko kneeled beside them both. Kagome raised her eyes to both of them as she grasped a hold of the Shikon no Tama and held it out in her hands. The jewel glowed harmlessly in her clenched hands.

"Now you see what the Shikon no Tama is," she whispered. "It is a curse...and a cross to bear; my cross to bear, my penance for not saving them."

Neither bandit knew what to say until Kagome collapsed in Kuronue's arms with the strain of using so much of her energy. "Why? Why couldn't I save them?" were the last whispered words she uttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay, so what did you guys think? Was it angsty? Was it not angsty since you guys probably read enough of stories that have fights like this. Anyway, I still don't know what the pairings will be. It could be both, but I'm not sure. We'll have to see how I play this out. I usually just go where my thoughts tell me. Anyway, Sesshomaru will be coming in probably within the next chapter or so with some rather startling news for Kagome. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far and I encourage you all to review some more.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. Meeting the Kit

Yo! Here's the second story I'm updating! This one has been awhile and I hope it is to your liking! Every enjoy and have a good holiday. Oh yeah and if any of you live in Ohio or Mid-west I hope we all survived the snow fall which brought down about 20". Fun fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter 5

Meeting the Kit

Kuronue and Yoko were startled awake the next morning, disoriented and out of sorts. Kuronue was the first to sit up, as he stretched his arms. His wings spread out behind him the span at least 6 feet. He yawned tiredly and looked around noticing for the first time that he was not home in his bed, but at the home of a miko. The very same miko who had shared her life with him and Yoko just the day before.

He caught Yoko's yawn and glanced around to find his friend lying on the ground a few feet away. His tail was laying lazily over his lap and the tip beating harmlessly against his thighs. Yoko's golden eyes were open, but shown heavy with thought as he merely lay back and stared at the ceiling, no doubt replaying the previous day's events.

Kuronue's eyes traveled curiously over the room and found Kagome missing from it. He frowned slightly until he heard the silent footfalls of someone new.

"Hey, who are you guys?" the little kitsune from the night before asked running over to the middle of the room. His eyes were bright with curiosity and Kuronue immediately noticed there was no sign of fear in his eyes or scent.

"Boy, do you not fear the reason for our being here?" Yoko asked, sitting up and staring questioningly at the younger kit.

Shippo shrugged carelessly. "If you were here for any purpose other than good then we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation. Most likely either us or you guys would be dead."

Kuronue and Yoko watched amused as Shippo made his way over to a little counter. Jumping up easily he searched through cupboards for anything good to eat, his nose twitching for any smells he found appealing. "Kit, what are you doing and where is your mother?" Kuronue asked curiously.

Shippo suddenly stopped mid-way in his search and turned around and shot a half-glare at Kuronue. "My name is Shippo!" He cried with indignation causing a few raised eyebrows. "And as for my mother…well," Shippo sighed and looked thoughtful. "She's really tired. Using too much of her powers can really tire her out so I let her sleep in this morning. Why?" He glanced suspiciously at the two.

"No reason," Kuronue answered.

"She's usually up earlier tending to the sick and doing her chores but…" Shippo's eyes darkened a little. "But she's been so tired lately and restless at the same time."

"Well you have to admit she does have a stressful job," Kuronue stated.

"Hello ya, she does!" She does, Yoko agreed pounding his fist into the floor startling Shippo a bit. Shippo and Kuronue looked to Yoko curiously. Yoko raised his head and his eyes were filled with anger. "Had I known anything about that stupid jewel I never would have come seeking anything about it. A jewel that powerful enough to cause endless amounts of bloodshed is meant to be destroyed, not protected by a selfless miko who never asked for a damn thing!" Kuronue looked surprised that his usually cold friend was showing such emotions; even stranger was sudden softening of Yoko's eyes.

Shippo watched, tempted to ask what the silver's interest in his mother was, but just nodded. When it seemed he was about to respond he shut his mouth and turned back to his search for provisions. He gave a little cry when he found something of worth, causing Yoko's ears to swivel in his direction, and snatched a loaf of home made bread from the cabinet.

He got down from the counter and dragged a chair over to the table and sat down munching contentedly. He looked up a second later to find Yoko and Kuronue staring hungrily at the bread. For a moment he thought about glaring at them. I mean come on it was his food, he found it. "Do you want some?" Shippo asked after a few moments of enduring hungry looks and growling stomachs, holding up the bread.

"Oh, Kit I thought you'd never ask," Yoko gasped and rushed over to sit at the table, his tail wagging ever so slightly behind him. Shippo rolled his eyes but nevertheless allowed the silver kitsune to take come of the bread. Kuronue ambled his way over and sat down at the table, much more dignified than his counter part, only taking a small bite so as not to be rude.

"So you guys are thieves, huh?" Shippo asked, munching contentedly on the bread. "My father told me never to trust a thief, but then again my mother tends to disagree."

Yoko and Kuronue exchanged glances as Kuronue asked, "And what does your mother say, young one?"

"Well," Shippo looked thoughtful. "Mother says that we should always keep a few thieves around to keep people on their toes."

Yoko smirked in his mind. He knew he liked that miko. "Interesting," he stated coolly. "What else does your mother say?"

"Hmm, mother also says humans should be made to be more alert to their possessions. If they can't keep their most treasured possessions safe then they never deserved to have them in the first place," he finished smiling, as he recalled how his mother had stolen a rather priceless antique pot after noticing how beautiful it was.

Kuronue and Yoko couldn't help but be drawn into the little kit. He was very energetic and seemed very wise for one so young. And he obviously loved the miko very much. "So, Shippo, why do you stay with Miss. Kagome when you could choose to go off on your own? You certainly are powerful enough now," Yoko commented.

Shippo looked a little saddened and put down his second slice of the delicious bread. "I couldn't do that to her. If I left she would have nothing and no one left in this time. She'd sooner die than be alone for the rest of her life." Shippo was suddenly very downcast worried about his mother. He came out of his memories to glance at both Kuronue and Yoko situated across from him. He shot them a true smile. "Besides, I love her and I feel safe here. Why should I leave when I like where I'm at?"

"You love her very much don't you," Kuronue observed quietly. The Miko truly was turning out to be a very rare person.

"I think that's very honorable, kit," Yoko agreed.

Shippo glanced to his toes shyly. Since the rest of his friend's had died, he had rarely been around any older people, and especially any older demons….well besides Sesshomaru occasionally; and speaking of Sesshomaru, wasn't it that time of the month. See, Kagome is Sesshomaru's first general to his demon army in the Western Lands, as well as his Eire, and so he came every month to update her on certain occurrences or anything Sesshomaru needed looking in to.

_Ah! _Shippo thought. _There he is; right on schedule. _A sudden flare up of a huge demonic energy aroused the three demons' senses. Yoko and Kuronue began growling, the hairs standing up on the back of both their necks. When Kuronue and Yoko observed the little kit, they were surprised to see no hint of fear, only anxiousness and casual acceptance.

"Don't worry," Shippo placated the two bandits when he caught the bizarre looks he was getting. Yoko's hair was standing on end by this point as another flare-up occured and Kuronue's wings were looking a bit frazzled. Shippo wanted to laugh, however he held it back. The two demons turned to glance curiously at Shippo who seemed unconcerned. "It's only Sesshomaru," he said, as if that explained everything.

Kuronue and Yoko's chins dropped and Yoko started to sputter.

"Only Sesshomaru?" Yoko demanded, standing up. "Do you know who you're talking about?"

Shippo looked a bit confused even though he understood slightly. Long ago, in the early days of his travels with Inuyasha and Kagome, an incident like this would have frightened him, too. But nowadays Sesshomaru wasn't nearly as fearful to him anymore as he was in the past. Now he almost acted like an uncle to Shippo. So he really didn't know what all the fuss was about.

"Look, don't worry," Shippo tried to placate him. "If Kagome was worried she would have come running the moment she felt his energy approaching. But as it is she trusts him, so you should too. Just," Shippo's eyes darted to each demon, "don't do anything dumb." Shippo began ticking off many do's and don't, most of them don't. "And don't speak unless you're spoken too. Always address him as Sama, never ever talk back. I think that's it. No wait here's a tip, and if you want to live, I suggest you think twice about looking at his ward….and for that matter my mother. Sesshomaru is very possessive. Oh, and also," Shippo went to say more before Kuronue covered his mouth.

"Kit, I think we get the point," he stated firmly.

"Yes, but this one is very important." He glanced around quickly and beckoned for the two demons to lean in. "If either of you are at all interested in Kagome as more than say…just a friend…you must go through him first."

Two demons gulped at the dangerous gleam in Shippo's eyes, which spoke of promise and knowing. Suddenly, both demons began fearing for their lives; something which had never occurred before. They were afraid; very afraid.

* * *

Hm, I still haven't decided what the pairings are, but I assure you I will figue it out soon. I have to go over all of my Kur/Kag/Kuronue's and see which one's I want tp keep as a three way and which one's I will keep as Kuronue.Kagome. Anyway, please update and thanks to all of you who have been waiting ever so patiently.


	6. Meet Sesshomaru and Rin

Wow! Two updates in one day...and on two different stories. I all you fans out there are impressed! Anyway, yes I'm back from my period of absense called Writer's Block. I'm sure you've all experienced that yourselves. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and my other one as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! She can have Inuyasha...I however want Sesshomaru and Kuronue and Yoko and Kurama (red hair)

* * *

Meet Sesshomaru and Rin 

Chapter 6

As it turns out, the Taiyoukai barely paid any attention to the demon thieves as he swept through the doorway in all his elegant glory. Oh, yes, he noticed them and knew quite well who they were. After all he wouldn't be a Taiyoukai if he didn't pay close attention to what went on in his lands. Nevertheless he chose to disregard them for the time being, as he was quite worried about his 'little sister'.

His eyes swept over the small hut searching for the woman. And when he didn't see her his eyes hardened and turned to glare into her kit, who seemed unperturbed. "Kit, explain to me why I felt a large blast of energy come from your mother last night…and why she has allowed thieves into her midst."

His narrowed eyes didn't allow him to miss the stiffening of both the kitsune and the bat, but neither one made a comment. Good, it looks like Shippo informed them about the consequences of speaking out against him.

Yoko, who was stunned by the Taiyoukai's arrogance made a move to open his mouth when a small shuffle alerted him to the miko's presence. All eyes turned to the small woman in her bedroom doorway as she stood blinking sleepily at the group. Her eyes first rested on Shippo, a strange motherly look creeping into her eyes when she and Shippo exchanged loving glances.

She turned to himself and Kuronue next, nodding at them in greeting before turning to the Taiyoukai in the doorway. To his surprise a wide smile fell across her face and he was stunned a moment later when she launched herself across the room and into the Inu's embrace.

Kuronue was a bit worried when the miko flung herself heedlessly into the demon's grasp, but stayed still when it appeared she was under no threat.

"Hello, aniki, what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling happily.

Sesshomaru's traveled over his little sister's body, searching for any indication that she had been attacked the night before. Satisfied that he could pick up no other scent besides her own pleasant one, Shippo's, and both thieves, he glanced down at her and frowned. "I was rather curious to see what had caused your ire yesterday, sister," he responded fluidly.

She smiled and fell into his embrace, comforted by his scent and words. "No, I'm fine, aniki, I just used a small bit of my power yesterday and it rather drained me, I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru let her go relived that she was unhurt and watched as she turned to the two thieves. "Sesshomaru, this is Yoko Kurama and Kuronue," she said with a strange emotion present in her voice. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch both thieves like a hawk. "Yoko, Kuronue, this is my adoptive big brother, Sesshomaru and the only other demon who never wanted to use the Shikon no Tama for personal gain."

All three demons bowed stiffly to each other, although Yoko and Kuronue were both surprised by her words. Briefly, Kuronue remembered that Kagome had mentioned there was only one other demon who had never tried to take the jewel. He was stunned that it was Sesshomaru, although not surprising. All the stories he'd heard of the great Taiyoukai of the West were apparently true, as Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful Taiyoukai to ever rule. A great demon like him would therefore see the jewel as beneath him, believing himself already powerful enough and confident in his abilities to rule his lands without the aid of such a jewel.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru," Kuronue bowed pleasantly. "And we are sorry that we have caused you to worry about your 'sister' as we were the cause of such displays of power a fortnight ago."

When Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing in anger again, she calmly reached behind her and clasped his hand in her own. "It is all right brother they did not hurt me in anyway."

"Yes," Yoko agreed, speaking up as well. "We simply came in search of answers regarding the Shikon no Tama and your miko willingly informed us of her past. She is truly a powerful woman."

Kagome was flattered by the kitsune's words, noting when Kuronue nodded as well.

"I thank you for your words of praise regarding my sister," Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "However should you ever attempt to steal the jewel or harm Kagome in anyway, I can assure you, you will never steal again." He turned to Kagome and whispered something in her ear before leading her outside.

"Kit," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder, never once turning around. "Go and find Rin, she is outside awaiting my presence. I must speak with your mother." The two left immediately after.

"All right; Rin is here!" Shippo yelped, jumping up excitedly. He turned to Yoko and Kuronue who seemed amused by Shippo's outburst. "Would you guys like to meet my friend, Rin? She's Sesshomaru's ward and she's really nice."

Yoko turned to Kuronue as he shrugged. "Sure, kid, we've got nothing better to do." And with that Shippo clapped his hands together excitedly and then raced from the hut to get to his friend.

* * *

When Yoko and Kuronue finally caught up to the little kit they found him playing merrily in the woods with a little human girl they assumed was Rin. What was surprising, however, is that Rin was human. Currently she was sitting behind Shippo, smiling happily as he allowed her to bathe his hair in wreathes of flowers. He was currently telling her all about his two new friends.

Shippo glanced up when they approached and made a move to turn around. The little girl paused at his movement to glace up curiously. She smiled shyly at the two demons, fear non existent, as she continued playing with Shippo's hair.

"Hello Rin is Rin. Who are you, pretty demons?" She asked. Rin automatically like Yoko, for he had silver hair like her Sesshomaru.

Yoko couldn't help but be pleased that she called him pretty. Kitsune in general were very vain creatures and even praise from such a small girl, could severely boost his ego. "Hello, Rin. My name is Yoko Kurama. And this is my partner, Kuronue." She turned to Kuronue and smiled shyly at him as well.

Rin was just about to put the finishing touches on Shippo's hair, when he shifted and the string broke. Automatically her lower lip quivered and Shippo glanced at her worriedly. "Its okay, Rin, we'll get you some more flowers," He soothed her.

Kuronue sat down beside Shippo and Rin, noticing that Yoko was reaching into his hair for something. Shippo and Rin looked confused while Kuronue simply sat patiently wondering what his friend was up to.

Yoko continued smiling at the little girl and pulled out one of his many seeds. Her eyes became curious when she glanced down and saw it. Gently he coaxed the seed to grow until it grew into a beautiful red rose. Rin's eyes froze over in amazement as Yoko placed the rose behind her ear. "This flower is for you Rin. The flowers want you to know that they appreciate you for loving them so well," he whispered in her ear. He really liked her. (Not like that you bunch of perverts.) He was a spirit kitsune and very in tune with nature. He could feel how much the plant life seemed to love the girl who took care of them so well and enjoyed even reveled their beauty.

"Rin's rose?" Rin questioned softly, touching the flower behind her ear. She turned to Shippo who looked amazed and slightly jealous. "Shippo, did you see? The pretty man made the flower grow like magic."

Shippo couldn't help but smile and nodded. "He's a spirit fox, Rin; it is magic."

Rin looked at Shippo quite confused. "But Shippo has magic and he can't make a rose grow."

"I'm a different kind of kitsune," Shippo explained patiently. "I can't do that. But…I can do this." Kuronue, Yoko and Rin watched as Shippo held out a hand, palm up. A second later, a small blue flame appeared from out of nowhere. Shippo let out a little cry and released the blast into the sky, causing the flame to burst into a thousand little flames (Like fireworks, got it?) Rin clapped her hands and asked Shippo to do it again.

"That's very interesting, Shippo. I had no idea you already possessed such magic," Kuronue murmured flexing his own hand and holding a flame of his own, only it was black. He released a blast of his own, which ended up being much bigger and louder, causing Shippo's eyes to widen in amazement.

"Wow, Kuronue!" Shippo exclaimed. "Do you think you can teach me how to do that? Since my father died I haven't had anyone around to teach me any new tricks."

Kuronue pondered this for a few seconds. He could possibly do this, although his spirit energy was slightly different than a kitsune's. Yet, Yoko could help in that department. Finally he agreed, much to Shippo's delight.

"If it is all right with your mother, than I will teach you all that I know."

"Wow, thanks, Kuronue!" Shippo cried.

"You are welcome Shippo. Though I'll have to have Yoko teach you how to modify your attack to fit a kitsune's since our energy is different."

Shippo turned to Yoko who had patiently been waiting for Kuronue's answer, already knowing what it would be. "Yes, I will help you as well," Yoko agreed.

"All right!" Shippo jumped to his feet and pulled Rin along with him. "Come on Rin, lets go find mother and ask her if that's okay."

Rin seemed just as excited as he was, even though she was only human and couldn't perform such magic. She was just excited for her friend.

Yoko and Kuronue got up as well and followed at their own pace, both watching in amusement as Shippo and Rin continued to play tag and race around each other on the way to their respective parents.

* * *

"So, what's going on, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once they were calmly walking through the village ignoring some of the worried glances thrown Sesshomaru's way. Over time the villagers had gotten used to Sesshomaru's ever present visits although some were still very weary of the powerful demon lord. "Is there anything I should know about?"

Sesshomaru wore a troubled expression, although no one else but Kagome would be able to tell.

"What is it, Sess?" Kagome asked again, placing her arm through his when Sesshomaru merely glanced at her.

"It is Naraku," He finally stated, placing his arm around her shoulders when she stiffened considerably and lost some of her glow. "There have been reports that he is on the move again."

Kagome's face was saddened already knowing what Sesshomaru was trying to say. "He's coming for me, isn't he?" She finally whispered. "It's not about the jewel this time, is it?"

Sesshomaru huffed and stopped his sister placing his hands possessively on her shoulders. When her head continued to pear towards the ground and she was unwilling to meet his eyes, he gently placed a clawed hand underneath her chin and raised her head. Her blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, yet there was an almost calm, determined look in them now. "Listen to me, Kagome. He will not have you; this Sesshomaru's promises you."

"Oh, Sess," Kagome whispered burying herself in his arms. "I'm scared." There she admitted it. In all her last five years she had been living in a constant shell of pain and sorrow, all the while intensifying her mask to an almost perfect copy of Sesshomaru's. Kagome's only goal throughout the years had been to gain her revenge, although she knew that revenge would still not bring her the peace she deserved or wanted. It was simply a means to an end. And she desperately wanted Naraku's reign to end. But she could plainly admit it now. She was scared to face Naraku; afraid to face the only fear she'd ever known, besides the fear of being alone for the rest of her life.

"You are strong, Kagome. Just remember that it is not the strength of your sword that prevails in a fight…it is the strength of your heart." Sesshomaru turned away upon hearing the approaching gait of Shippo and Rin, leaving Kagome feeling slightly bemused. Never had she heard Sesshomaru say anything as heartfelt as that. Maybe she was not the only one who had changed so much.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to show you another side of everyone, mostly the demons and I hope you all enjoyed seeing Sesshomaru since he is pretty hunky. I particularly loved having Yoko interract with Rin since I believe he would respect her joy of flowers. Anywat, hope it was good enough for you. Ja ne.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	7. Encounters of the Kumouri Kind

Yes, I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated this particular fic but I just didn't have any ideas and then of course my portable hard drive had to break so I couldn't export my stored stories onto a different computer so I could post them. But never fear I think this chapter totally makes up for everything in the past. No hard feelings right? Thank you all for being patient and taking the time to review. It means a lot and it feels good that you guys actually like all my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...although maybe if I wish upone a star...

* * *

Encounters of the Kumouri Kind

Chapter 7

It was turning dusk by the time Kagome returned to the hut. She felt a little bad that she hadn't returned right away, but she just felt the need to be alone. Sesshomaru's news was something Kagome had always feared deep inside her heart. She was afraid of Naraku. He wanted to kill her, see her heart bleed in ways it hadn't yet. She knew he had no intention of letting her slip away from him again. She'd been lucky the few times she'd re-met him in the past. After the battle that took away her family Naraku had returned several times and attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama. And although he wasn't nearly as powerful as he was back then, he still managed to severely wound her every time.

But she'd been lucky. Naraku had always underestimated her. That's what always caused him to lose his chance of seeing her fall. Kagome's powers had a way of acting without her telling them to. No, her powers reacted purely on instinct and cunning alone. In a way, they were sort of like Sesshomaru's Tensaiga in that they protected her from being dealt a killing blow. Kagome had no idea how many times she wished she had died back then. But that was selfish of her. She knew should she die early, Shippo would again be alone. And although she knew he was getting bolder and could leave at any time, he still stayed with her. He loved her very much and did not wish to part from her just yet. She knew one day he really would leave her and when that time came she would have to let him go. Besides she knew he would always return to her. They were bonded in ways not even true families were. In fact Shippo could barely remember his true birth mother and so he was never saddened when thinking of her. She knew he missed his father, but had mostly gotten over that.

Shippo had been devastated the day she'd come back from the battle and discovered his hiding place, informing him that everyone else was dead and that she couldn't save them. She'd been covered in the blood of her friends and family after she'd buried them for 10 grueling hours. Sesshomaru had not been present that day and so Kagome's wounds had been untreated as the blood poured out her body like rain. Those were the kind of memories that Shippo dreamed about. Kagome had collapsed into unconsciousness, scaring the little kit so bad he had never recovered. When she came to, Shippo had bandaged her up as best as he knew how and he'd been shaking like a leaf next to her.

Kagome had intended on taking Shippo home after that horrible battle, but of course now that the Shikon was complete, the well would not let her through. Apparently her task was complete as far as the jewel went. Naraku was up to her to defeat.

Kagome sighed and glanced around at the beauty of the setting sun. She absently wondered if her own family on the other side of the well was staring out across the Tokyo skyline and thinking about her, wondering if she was alive or dead.

Kagome continued her silent vigil as she came upon her tiny village, the village she protected now, the village that was her home now. Sesshomaru had gone earlier and taken Rin with him, leaving Shippo back at the village with her two demon visitors. She absently wondered if they'd left yet. Certainly they'd already learned what they could about the jewel and would be on their way home by now.

Her thoughts took a different turn as she remembered all the aspects of her life she'd shown to two complete strangers last night. What on earth had possessed her to show two thieves things so personal she hadn't even told her own mother? They'd seen everything from start to finish, every moment of joy, pain, triumph, defeat, betrayal after bloody betrayal. They must think her so weak and pathetic, that she was just spouting some sob story.

And suddenly Kagome was crying, tears which she hadn't shed in half a decade. What was she to do now? Naraku was gaining power again and she knew it wouldn't take him very long to plot and to plan just how untimely her demise would be. What would become of her this time? Would he kill her, strip her of all insanity? Would he kill her son or would she die leaving him again motherless? What about Yoko and Kuronue? Would they be just as affected as her now? Would Naraku come after them because of their association with her?

"No," she denied out loud, clenching her hand into a tight fist. "I will not allow him to take what is mine. The Shikon no Tama is mine, as well as Shippo. This village is under my protection and so he will not hurt another single soul as long as he lives."

"Who won't?" A calm voice asked, startling her out of her torrid thoughts. Gasping at her total lack of attention she turned to find Kuronue staring at her curiously from under the brim of his hat. His vivid amethyst eyes peered at her, concern and some unknown emotion lurked within those frigid deaths. He was swinging his pendant calmly, twirling it around his fingers making Kagome a bit dizzy as she stared at it.

She snapped out of it and gazed at him curiously. "What are you still doing here? I thought for sure you and your partner would have left by now?"

She watched as he shrugged carelessly and took a few steps towards her, bringing him directly into the path of the rising moon. Dusk was settling now and small, tiny stars were beginning to dot across the sky and Kagome couldn't help but think Kuronue the brightest of them all. Strange being that he was so dark and yet he glowed with a beauty only she could see. His black hair was held neatly up in a high ponytail, falling through a few of the holes in his hat. His bright eyes were regarding her with caution and patience as he observed her as well. He really was very beautiful, as far as demons go. Actually, he looked a bit dangerous. Oh, she didn't mean as in the killer/stalker type of demon like Naraku. It was just the look in his eyes and the way he carried himself that reminded her so much of a fallen angel. He looked just like the bad boys that mother's and father's warned their daughters about, the ones that road motorcycles and had tattoos and piercings and attracted girls like moths to a flame. But those were the hottest ones, the ones that turned your head and made you crazy for freedom and hot, steamy sex.

Realizing where her thoughts were taking her, Kagome flushed a deep red, body tensing with excitement and fear. This demon made her feel things she hadn't felt for even Inuyasha. She'd fallen into puppy love with him and had never once pictured Inuyasha like a hot god waiting to steal her away. And this demon could probably do it. She caught the glint of light as his wings rustled a bit and she wondered if he could really fly with those things. She thought it would be incredibly freeing to have the added ability of flight.

Kuronue noticed the miko staring behind him and wondered what she was looking at. Following the line sight of her eyes, he found them pinned directly to his wings. He turned back to look at her and flapped them once to get her attention. He was amused and delighted when her eyes lit up like a child's and she stepped forward eagerly, fingers straining to touch.

Kagome stepped towards him almost subconsciously and stopped just before him, trailing her eyes over his body. She blushed a bit when he grinned and turned slightly as if offering her something. She gasped when she realized he was allowing her to do what she wanted, touch his wings, feel them underneath her finger tips. "May I?" She stammered a bit, already reaching for the dark wings.

"Of course," he answered slowly, then shot her a teasing grin. "But be gentle."

Kagome could feel the heat emanating before her as Kuronue released his wings a bit. She met his eyes one more time trying to reassure herself that he was okay with her touching his wings and noted a softness she hadn't noticed before. Gently, almost timidly Kagome raised a hand and stroked it lightly over the left wing, surprised that it didn't feel leathery as she thought it would. Instead it felt like tiny feathers were etched all over the wings and they felt as soft as silk.

Kuronue barely held back the groan of want at her dainty touch. She had no idea how good that felt, how weak in the knees it made him. His wings were his only weakness. They were very sensitive to touch and only Yoko knew this.

Kagome giggled in pure delight as Kuronue turned fully around, stifling the urge to purr like a cat. Her hand put a bit more pressure on his wings as she began stroking as much as she could get her fingers on. They opened even more under her insistent fingers and she smoothed her palms over every angle and curve she could find, all the while putting Kuronue further and further under her spell. _Oh, kami, _Kuronue groaned inwardly. Kagome had no idea what she was doing to him.

That's when Kagome noticed the strange high pitched whines emanating from Kuronue's mouth. His whole body was practically vibrating under her touch and she withdrew her hands wondering if she'd hurt him some how. She went to apologize when he spun around and caught her against his chest, trapping her there with his cheek pressed against her soft hair, arms holding her tightly to him. Her arms were crushed up against his chest and her eyes went wide as she heard the tell tale beat of his heart, felt the rapid movements in his chest as he fought to breathe. She looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth in a silent gasp. His eyes were closed tightly but she could see them moving rapidly beneath his eye lids. He was panting into her hair as his hands slid down and around her waist, anchoring her tightly to his hot body.

Kagome didn't know what to think. She didn't know how to react as her body began responding to his own. Her pulse sped up and mirrored his own as his eyes opened and bore heavily into her own husky orbs. They were clouded with passion and it was a look Kagome recognized only in Inuyasha's eyes whenever he was thinking about Kikyo. What did this mean? She was so confused. She hadn't ever before felt anything like this. Her body was practically singing in tune with his. She felt like she was on a major high as the adrenaline raced through her veins.

She noticed his head moving closer and closer and she tried to protest, though her heart wasn't in it. Her body demanded his touch and her lips were dry as they awaited his kiss even more. "Kuronue," she whispered, though it came out as more of a husky gasp.

She barely had time to breathe before his mouth dove and slanted down against her own, capturing her in the most soul shattering kiss of her life. Before she even knew what hit her, her own arms had come up to wrap around his neck, while his hands lowered and embraced her around her hips. She had to stand on tip toes just to reach him but he effortlessly picked her up in his arms causing her legs to wrap around his waist, all the while kissing the life out of her.

Kuronue couldn't get enough of her as he pushed his tongue insistently against the tight seal of her mouth. It didn't take much coaxing for she opened for him almost immediately. His tongue dove in and did what a thief did, stole her breath away, leaving her absolutely breathless. Timidly, her tongue came out to greet his and Kuronue moaned deep in his throat at the delicious taste of the young miko in his arms. She was sweeter than any honey and tasted better than any wine. Her body was straining deliciously against his own and he had to force down his instincts not to take her and make her his forever, not that he didn't want to.

Oh, he wanted to all right. It just wasn't the time or the place. And there were other extenuating circumstances as well, such as Yoko, who appeared to have some interest in her as well. And there was also the fact that Kagome had a son and that her brother was the Lord of the West and that there just happened to be a homicidal hanyou out to kill her for a jewel she never wished for in the first place. "Kuronue," she moaned against his mouth and he lifted his head just enough to place his mouth along the bridge of her neck, burying his face in her sweet-scented hair and rubbing his nose along the soft skin. His arms continued to hold her impossibly close to his body as he kissed her neck gently and tried to calm down. He could feel his fangs itching to extend so he could bite into that pliant neck of hers and feed off her blood. Yes, Kuronue was a vampire bat demon, though he rarely had to suck any blood and he certainly never drained anyone of all their blood. It was simply impossible. That was all myth and the only time he actually took blood was when he was with a female. Most of the time he could eat normal food and he didn't have to hide during day hours. He was a demon, not the living dead.

And still, his instincts to bite into her, to fill his mouth with her life's blood, to make her his forever continued to beat heavily against his skull, so much so that he finally had to tear away from her. He pulled away from her with such force that Kagome almost lost her balance. She was grateful Kuronue had enough sense of mind to grab her arms and keep her in place as he calmed his own hormones.

Kagome at first was confused when he stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes, wondering if he regretted it, but there was something else within his flashing eyes. He looked at her as if he wanted to consume her and it frightened her a bit. Here was such a powerful demon, obviously fighting his instincts to claim her. She calmed considerable and extenuated her aura a bit, calmly wrapping her arms around him in a gentling hug. He needed to feel calm and reassurance so his demon would quit fighting. Finally he sighed and all but collapsed into her arms.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke, lifting her head so he could look her in the eye. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head and gulped, wondering whether she should be thankful he stopped or disappointed. But he looked so remorseful as if he'd done something wrong. "No, no you didn't hurt me," she reassured him. "But why did you-" The question lay unasked and Kuronue couldn't help but smile inwardly at her adorable pouting lips.

He chuckled a bit, relieved she wasn't angry with him for almost losing control. "Yes?" He drawled. "Were you wondering why I kissed you or why I stopped?" He grinned at her slyly and laughed even more when she blushed and tried to cover her steaming face.

"It wasn't that good," she grumbled a bit, clearly in denial. Then she smiled. "So why did you kiss me anyway?"

"Because I wanted to," he answered her after a few moments. Kagome realized he was totally serious and inwardly began to wonder why. Why would such a powerful and well known demon want to kiss her? He was very handsome and he could have any female he wanted without question. So why her? There was nothing outwardly special about her. Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Did he have feelings for her or did he do this with all the females? "Kagome," he spoke her name bringing her out of the haze of questions. "I kissed you because I wanted to," he reiterated, noticing the doubt and self pity beginning to leak into her midnight blues. "Not simply because I'm trying to trick you or get you into bed, although that does sound like a plan for later." Kagome smacked him playfully in the arm, though her heart felt a bit lighter.

"So, would you like to walk back with me, my lady?" He asked, bowing to her. "It's getting late and I'm starving. I'm sure Shippo and Yoko are too."

"Oh, so what am I your slave now?" Kagome joked.

She was surprised when he put his arm around her and leaned in close to whisper in her delicate ear. "Love slave, maybe," he teased before nipping at the lobe and pulling away. The kumouri released her and darted away just as Kagome's mind processed what he'd just said.

"Kuronue!" She growled and took off after the laughing demon. "I'm going to kill you! Get back here!"

All throughout the village, the people of Edo heard the soft laughter of their protector. Some sighed, thinking it was about time their miko moved on. Others, mostly the females, sighed over how lucky the miko was to have find such handsome companions. Inuyasha had been the rough bad boy all the younger girls crushed on, while Miroku had been just as admired for his good looks and charm. And of course Sesshomaru was very handsome even though they feared him so. And now it looked like their miko had attracted a very beautiful kitsune and a strange and exiting kumouri demon. All agreed on one thing, though. It was good to hear her laughing again. Hopefully things would start looking up for the normally quiet and reserved miko. Everyone knew their protector deserved it. After all she'd given up much for the happiness of this village. Wasn't it time that Kagome found hers as well?

* * *

So, how was that guys? You finally got to see a bit of Kuronue/Kagome action and it was actually tasteful. It was really fun to write. I love Kuronue (since he is my mate and all) and Kagome, they look so good together. You also got a few insights into why Kagome is the way she is. As for the next chapter, it is set a week after this and Yoko and Kuronue are still hanging around. However Kuronue disappears at one point, and neither Kagome nor Yoko know where he goes. I guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out what's up with Kuronue and whether Yoko will get some action as well.

Thank you all for sticking with me even though you had to wait so long.

Ja ne.

Kura


End file.
